Quand l'enfant paraît
by ptite cath
Summary: Ma première fic sur ce site. Et il est probable que personne ne la lira jamais...;_; Peu importe. Cette histoire s'intéresse à un évènement bien particulier de la vie du bon docteur Uzuki... (euh, pardon pour le problème technique avant le texte. Je


QUAND L'ENFANT PARAîT @pont-face { pont-family: MS Mincho; } @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@MS Mincho; } @page Section1 {size: 595.3pt 841.9pt; margin: 70.85pt 57.6pt 70.85pt 57.6pt; mso-header-margin: 35.4pt; mso-footer-margin: 35.4pt; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } P.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } LI.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

QUAND L'ENFANT PARAîT...

-Xenogears fanfiction-

13/17 Décembre 2000

Disclaimer : Xenogears and its characters belong to Squaresoft.

Xenogears et ses personnages appartiennent à Square soft.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. C'était à peu près un an et demie après leur mariage, alors qu'ils vivaient encore à Aphel Aura. Elle hésitait à lui en parler, comme si elle savait que ça allait encore compliquer les choses. Elle s'imaginait peut-être qu'il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé dans sa situation, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle avorte... Si elle pensait ça, c'est qu'elle le connaissait mal... Non... ce qu'il avait éprouvé à cette annonce était un mélange de joie incommensurable et de peur panique. Pas à l'idée d'être père, non, de ça il en rêvait, mais il était terrifié en pensant que cette créature fragile qu'il avait contribué à engendrer pourrait être mise en péril par ce qu'il était. Sa mission mettait déjà sa femme en danger, alors un nourrisson...

Mais malgré cette peur, il était fou de joie. Il avait soulevé Yui de terre et l'avait serrée contre son cœur. Puis il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille un simple "merci". C'était le ciel qui leur avait donné cet enfant. Maintenant qu'il était là, pas question de l'abandonner...

"Mais..." Yui s'était écartée de lui, une expression surprise sur son visage délicat. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant pour l'instant, que tu préférais attendre d'avoir rempli ta dernière mission..." Son soulagement était visible, elle semblait avoir eu peur de sa réaction.

"C'est vrai mais... maintenant il est là. Crois-tu que je pourrais envisager, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de tourner le dos à mon enfant, à NOTRE enfant...? Tu t'imagines sans doute que je ne t'aime pas assez?" Attristé, il avait baissé les yeux.

Elle avait tendu la main pour toucher sa joue. "Non, je sais que tu m'aimes... Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un bébé ce sera plus difficile. Cet enfant sera ta faiblesse... Tu devras t'inquiéter d'une autre personne...Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien!"

"Yui..." il avait souri puis l'avait embrassée.

Il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait un jour. Ils ne prenaient aucune précaution depuis leur mariage, et il était même étonnant que Yui ne se soit pas retrouvée enceinte plus tôt...Mais...la nature a ses caprices, et il ne pouvait rien y faire...Alors, même si ce n'était pas le bon moment, il était heureux à cette idée.

Un bébé...ça allait changer sa vie...

La part sombre de lui qu'il croyait avoir refoulée au plus profond de son être s'éveilla à cet instant: 'si jamais quelqu'un touche à un seul cheveu de ma femme ou de mon enfant, je crois que je le tuerai de mes mains, de la façon la plus cruelle que j'aie apprise à Solaris.'

"Chéri?..."

"Hein?! Excuse-moi, Yui, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Qu'est ce que tu m'as demandé?"

"Je t'ai demandé si tu préférais un garçon ou une fille."

Voyons... il n'avait jamais songé à cela... Il venait d'une famille de garçons, benjamin de neuf fils... "Une fille!" répondit-il.

Une petite fille... Elle aurait la beauté et la douceur de sa mère.

Il sentit encore une fois son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine: 'Père... Je vais être père...'

"Yui?..."

"...Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

****************

Les mois avaient passé, et la grossesse de Yui se déroulait sans problème. Son ventre s'arrondissait sous ses longues robes et sa démarche se faisait plus chancelante.

Peu à peu, la peur s'était dissipée dans son esprit. Il lui suffisait de croiser les yeux de Yui et toutes ses angoisses le quittaient.

Il était déjà allé très loin: épouser une Shevite, vivre avec elle en territoire ennemi, travailler pour son camp... lui faire un enfant n'était qu'un pas de plus sur ce chemin dangereux.

Quel homme était-il pour jouer ainsi sur la corde raide?

Simplement un homme amoureux.

Elle avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qu'il osait enfin regarder en face. Un homme avec une conscience et des sentiments.

Il lui devait tout. Tout ce qu'il était à présent...

Elle s'était donnée à lui de toute son âme, sans se poser de questions. Peu lui importait qui il était et ce qu'il avait pu faire avant.

Simplement par amour.

Il ne se serait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse regarder quelqu'un avec une telle confiance. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en personne...

Et cette attitude l'avait désarmé. Il se sentait aussi fragile qu'un enfant devant cette femme qui semblait lire dans son âme.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, et il savait qu'il n'éprouverait plus jamais cela pour personne d'autre.

Elle était l'amour de sa vie.

Et... elle allait lui donner un fils. Cette vie qui grandissait en elle et serait un mélange d'eux deux. Un symbole de leur amour.

Un soir, alors qu'elle devait en être à son septième mois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'on ne peut espérer l'être dans toute une vie. Et qu'elle avait de la chance. Qu'elle savait que ça ne durerait pas toujours, mais que peu lui importait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux...

Peut-être...une prémonition?

******************

"Chéri... je crois que c'est le moment..."

Il l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'au lit, sentant ses muscles tremblants et tendus sous ses doigts. Il avait fait appeler une amie de Yui, sage-femme, pour ne pas la laisser seule et pouvoir lui tenir la main tandis que la douleur irradiait son corps délicat. Puis, lorsque le moment était venu, il avait pris le relais et avait reçu l'enfant dans ses bras tandis que Yui, enfin délivrée, se laissait aller sur les oreillers.

"C'est une fille!..."

"J'en étais sûre..." avait-elle murmuré, épuisée.

"Il s'était approché d'elle avec le bébé serré contre lui, emmailloté dans des linges immaculés.

"Elle est magnifique..." Sa voix s'était brisée à ces mots et il avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier.

Yui avait penché son visage de statue grecque vers sa fille.

"Oui...elle est si belle...Comment allons-nous l'appeler?"

"Hum..." Il avait pris sa posture habituelle de réflexion, un bras autour del'estomac, l'autre appuyé sous son menton, l'index tendu et les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait ri.

"Midori... comme les champs au printemps, les feuilles d'un arbre, la douceur de la nature... Je sais que c'est le prénom auquel tu penses..."

"Comment as-tu deviné?"

"Mon amour...Je lis en toi comme dans un livre!"

Son rire à nouveau... Il avait cru exploser de bonheur. Il s'était assis à côté des femmes de sa vie et avait regardé, émerveillé, Yui donner sa première tétée à leur enfant. Puis il les avait prises toutes les deux dans ses bras et était resté ainsi, comme il aurait voulu rester à jamais.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde.

***********************

Aujourd'hui ses grands yeux le fixaient. Et il avait mal.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. L'ange était reparti pour rejoindre le paradis qu'il avait trop longuement quitté.

Citan Uzuki regardait sa fille.

"Midori comme les champs au printemps......"

Sa fille souriait courageusement, mais il savait sa douleur.

Elle était aussi la sienne et ne le quittait pas.

L'enfant de son amour perdu, de celle qui avait fait de lui un être humain.... Sans elle il en serait mort de chagrin.

Mais...

Lorsque l'enfant paraît, le monde s'incline devant lui.

Le ciel semble plus pur sous son rire.

Ses yeux reflètent tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

Lorsque l'enfant paraît... il y a ...l'espoir.

FIN.

Yûmei.

Notes de l'auteur: Ouh! Je ne voulais pas faire ça aussi triste... Mais à mesure que j'écrivais, cette fin s'est imposée à moi. J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir trop déprimés... Au fait, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, "Midori" veut dire "vert" en japonais. D'où l'allusion des champs et de la nature. Je pense que malgré mes talents littéraires TRES limités cette fic est l'une des meilleures que j'ai écrites à ce jour. J'ai aussi un attachement tout particulier pour cette histoire, alors pas de critiques trop dures SVP! 

See ya!


End file.
